She Hates This Part
by blahgal
Summary: Who likes goodbyes? They're always hard, no matter what you're saying goodbye too. There's one girl who especially hates goodbyes though, and her name is Mara.


_**I hate this part right here.**_

Mara glanced over at Mick. She hated this. She hated this back and forth cycle they called a relationship, she hated the lingering feeling of regret, she hated the silence between them. All that was audible was the soft murmur of the radio. Mara couldn't take it anymore, not for long. Their whole relationship was going down the drain, it slipped through her fingers. Maybe, at some point in time, it could have been fixable. But it wasn't anymore, and Mara knew it had to end. Right now it had to end.

Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't breathe, Mara knew that most people cried during their breakups but the only feeling she had right now was anxiousness. She fiddled with her hands, trying to prevent her nerves from stopping her. She glanced out the window and saw the falling snow. It was so cold out there, it was an absolute wasteland. She sighed deeply, breaking the silence. His response was slow; his head bended towards her with a nonchalant look on his face. She could have smacked him right then; what ass doesn't even care. An ass named Mick that's who. But then again she didn't care about him anymore. Maybe she was the ass. Maybe they were both assholes and they just weren't aware of it.

"Mick. I can't do it anymore. I just can't. This isn't working, we aren't working. I wish I could say sorry, but I'm not sorry. Why don't you go back to Amber? You were happier with her." Mara tilted her head away from him. All of her remaining courage was slipping away. Her words were making the end hurdle towards her, and she wasn't prepared for it. She didn't hate him, or leaving him behind, or any of that. She hated herself for thinking she could make him happier then he was when he was with Amber. With Amber he had it all, and he could only go up from there. But with her everything was at stake. And who wants a relationship that is more stressful then everything else in your life?

"Mars…why? We shouldn't break up! Nothings wrong with us! We don't have any problems. Come on, let's just let it play out a little longer!" he begged her. She shook her head, not trusting her mouth to do anything in the slightest. It was a bunch of bullshit, a bunch of lies. He knew that there were incredibly bad things in their relationship as well as she did. And he didn't even mention what she had said about Amber. What a coward.

"I have to do this Mick. I hate to, but I gotta." She brushed her hair back and tugged on it, trying to use pain to distract her from the pain she was causing Mick. Or the fake pain. She could see it in his eyes, he really didn't give a damn. She really thought tat they were stronger then this, but she was wrong. So very, very wrong. She wouldn't try to salvage their relationship. It wasn't worth it. She didn't want to try. She meant it, this was good-bye.

"No you don'!" he exclaimed, tears brimming in his eyes. She whipped her head around, she couldn't look at tears, she couldn't take them. She wasn't brave like that.

"Stop it. Go with Amber. I can find someone, it wont be that hard. Besides, I think I might have already found them." She didn't have time for him to fight against it. If he fought to hard she knew it was possible for him to win, because she was weak.

"Fine then. If you don't want to try anymore and you really don't care just leave." With his words she pushed off his bed and went towards the door. Her hand lingered on the door knob as she said her final thoughts.

"I'm not the only one who doesn't care Mick. Don't place the blame on me. Good-bye." She flung the door open and fled out of the room, slamming it shut, saying her final goodbyes.

Mara held tears back. She wasn't sad about the end, she was sad that she had to do and she was sad because there was nothing stopping her from doing it, there was no love or anything.

"Mara, are you okay?" Jerome's voice soothed her from behind. She smiled to herself.

"Yeah I am. It's just that I hate the end." She told him honestly. He was the one person she found herself opening up to and it was always the strangest relief.

"Well what ended?" he asked in confusion as he walked towards her and in front of her so she could she his face. She smiled even wider.

"Mick and I ended. I just hate goodbyes. Not because I'm leaving someone I love behind, because I don't love him and I never did, but I hate them because they're so hard." His face widened into shock and an audible gasp escaped his lips. She bit her down hard on her lip and decided to let something lose that had been brewing inside of her for a long time. She was on a roll with bravery, so why stop now? "But you know what I really love? And the reason I love them is because they're always so meaningful and true. Beginnings." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, permanently ending one relationship and starting a new one, a new one with no hated ending.

**AN/ One shot based off of I Hate This Part (Right Here) by The Pussycat Dolls. If anyone who read this reads Life After You or Time After Time (my That 70s Show fanfic that people should check out) I swear the next chapter will be up soon. I just need some inspiration (so if you really want me to update PM me with ideas) Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
